Warfare Of Oz
by BlueGirlie55
Summary: Roach gets knocked out and wakes up in a strange and random place.
1. Chapter 1

Bullets shot over the abandoned broken down houses that were now starting to burn from fire. Roach looked around as a bullet shot just above his head sliding right through his hair.

"Roach come on! We got to get to the helicopter!" Ghost screamed.

Just then an RPG shot over Roach's head. The blast knocked Roach down to the ground and as he was down the Russians shot at him. One bullet got him in the leg, the last words he heard were from Ghost's comforting voice.

"I swear Roach is accident prone! Roach get up!" Ghost yelled in a rough voice.

Those were the last words I heard as I became unconscious…

_**Everything was spinning out of control, purple and blue swirls everywhere. My friends heads spun around in circles. Soon I felt a thud and woke up**_

I was awoken by a crash that sounded like a house crashing on someone, you could hear bones shattering. I opened my eyes to see exactly what I thought. I saw a yellow two story house with white doors and windows, and a white patio. Under the house was what looked like a lady wearing striped tights and ruby red shoes. I suddenly felt like I wanted to wear the shoes, it was odd. I felt an ache in my hands so I lifted my hands and looked at them really closely. This was odder, my nails were perfect and PINK! I stood and looked at the rest of my body. I was wearing a dress. A blue and white checkered dress with a picnic basket in my hand. I opened the basket to see a dog staring at me, I read the ID tag and saw the dog was named Ramirez! Suddenly a man walked up to me. He was short and wearing green and yellow.

"Hello, I am Soap. The midget guy." He announced as memories came back to Roach and he began to realize what was going on.

"But I thought you're supposed to be a Munchkin?" I wondered.

"Nope, I'd rather be a leprechaun." He grinned "Oh look here comes the Good Witch of the direction I don't remember!" He smiled and pointed.

A girl who looked like a guy came by in a bubble. As soon as she got here her bubble popped.

"Munchkin, who's this little girl?" The lady who reminded me of Meat asked Soap.

"I'm a leprechaun! Oh and this is Dorothy, well I don't know if it is or not but I think it fits her so I shall call her that." Soap added annoying me.

"Oh ok." She looked at me then those pretty red shoes. She waved her wand and BOOM the shoes were on me. "You look good with those on." She smiled and pointed to some yellow sidewalk. "Follow that and you'll get to your base.

I didn't really know what I was doing but I decided to listen to her and follow the stupid road. I realized that this was going to be a lot harder then I thought when I remembered I didn't know how to walk in heels.

_**So do you like it so far? This is going to be a pretty long story so yep and also im trying to make these chapters longer so it looks better but so far im not doing so well. Oh and im going to try that thing when I answer your questions and things.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

I walked and walked for about a mile until I passed by a cornfield. There were tons and tons of cornstalks, in fact I was starting to get sick from seeing them all. I passed by a beaten down scarecrow who strangely enough reminded me of well Scarecrow. While I stared at that scarecrow, I could have sworn it moved but I kept walking. I passed by a few more rows of cornstalks when I heard voices. Two voices coming from behind me, one familiar and one not so familiar. I turned my head slowly around so I could see who was behind me it. It was Soap! Well, actually it was the munchkin version of him but still. Also the scarecrow I saw! They were talking until they saw me then they began to talk to me. Soap looked and me and begged to some with me on my journey to my base. I let him come along with me because I was getting extremely bored. Scarecrow on the other hand just followed along but I didn't mind. He explained that he needed to see Captain Oz and ask him for a brain or something. Apparently he was following me because Captain Oz was located at the base. While we began walking for miles again I played with my fingers waiting for someone to start a conversation. Soap stopped in his tracks while he looked ahead curiously.

"What up Soap?" I questioned but kept walking.

"Nothing just though I heard something, it's probably nothing." He shrugged and followed behind me and Scarecrow.

"So why did you leave and come with me?" I continued with the questions.

"I left that bitch of the East or whatever! She called me a munchkin! I'm a leprechaun damn it!"

"Whoa, Soappp or what ever you name is. No need for language!"

"Hey that's my nickname… How did you know that?"

"Umm I can read minds! Woooo!" I tried to keep a strait face.

Soap rolled his eyes at me and laughed his little midget laugh. While Scarecrow just walked, but personally I was thinking he can't talk since he's got no brain. I tried to strike up a conversation with him but he ignored me so I ignored him. I kinda had fun messing with him but he was to dumb to tell jokes to. We walked and walked until our feet hurt again and that's when we stopped to take a break under the tree.

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy. Me and my friend have been having Black Ops partys and messing with Cleverbot so im sorry about updating and that this is so short **_

_**Guess whos in the next chapter?**_

_**I give you a hint…**_

_**Hes my favorite!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Soap, Scarecrow, and I were walking when the corn fields started to fade into a forest. Well it wasn't really a forest yet, it was just a few trees but at least the corn stopped. We walked a few more miles until we heard a strange noise. It was a strange sound. It sounded like a pile of rust walking. We all stopped in our tracks and looked around. The trees were getting thicker so we looked behind the trees and bushes. We looked and looked until we saw an image walk in the shadows. The three of us stared and watched the shadows curiously. Soap suggested we go look over there and see whose been spying on us. I suggested we just walk around the forest somehow. Scarecrow didn't suggest anything he just looked at us excepting us to give all the ideas. I was really tempted to ask Soap if we can talk but that would just embarrass both of us. I was arguing with myself about asking but then the mystery figure jumped at us! I was so freaking scared, I almost peed! The figure was shiny and silver. It even looked like it was well, tin. But that's when I noticed the painting on his head. The painting was of a skull! It was Ghost, well it was a Ghost "look alike". I grinned about to say his named when I remembered that I'm not supposed to know his name.

"Are you three going to see the Wizard of Price?" Ghost asked in an attitude.

"Yep, I need to get back to base. Scarecrow here needs a brain too." I grinned as he looked at me strangely.

"What about the bloody leprechaun?" Ghost questioned me and Soap jumped up and down in happiness since ghost called him a leprechaun. "Well do you mind if I come with you guys. I need to see the Wizard of Price." He sighed. "My girlfriend told me I have to get a heart."

"Sure thing!" I smiled happily and we continued our journey to see The Wizard of Price. Something was telling me in my head that this was going to be funny.

We walked onwards for awhile until the sun start setting. We hesitated to keep walking since they were already deep in the forest and it was extremely dark out. I tried not to look wimpy but the truth was I was extremely afraid of the dark. I'm pretty sure Ghost was catching on to me secret though, he kept starring at me! So anyways it was dark so we decided to set up camp. We all set up some tents and sleeping bags we fond lying around. Ghost built the fire while Soap looked for food and twigs for the fire. Scarecrow pretty much just laid there doing nothing cause he was to dumb, I on the other hand was in my sleeping bag pretending to sleep. Eventually while I was fake sleeping I really did fall asleep.

**5 hours later **

I woke up suddenly in the night so I decided to go sit by the fire. It was so warm and cozy by the fire, in fact I completely forgot about the dark since now it didn't seem so scary. I sat starring into the flames when I saw a shadow approach behind me. I knew not to worry since in real life Ghost would always do that. If one of us seemed depressed he would stand behind us then come sit by us. As if on cue Ghost sat by me, I knew he was going to mention my secret about being afraid of the dark

"You're not from here are you?" Ghost asked while poking the fire.

"This is only a dream, I got shot and passed out." I stated proudly.

Ghost shook his head. "This is real. This is real! When Russians kill hurt people they throw them in this hole in the forest. This world is in that hole. Do you understand?" Ghost was talking loudly but in a calming voice.

"Wait, but isn't that Alice in Wonderland. I thought this was Wizard of Oz?" I completely ignored his questions.

Ghost sighed knowing I wasn't listening. "Fine but I was only trying to warn you. You have to find out on your own soon."

I watched him get up and leave. So many questions filled my head…

What did Ghost mean by that?

Is this really a dream?

Why did Soap think Dorothy was a good name for me if I was a girl?

I thought about the questions but I knew the last one was kinda off topic. But still I wondered about that. I always thought my name would be a Rosie or something, but not Dorothy.

_**Do you like this chapter? I tried to make it my longest, and sorry about not updating for awhile. PLEASE REVIEW **_


End file.
